Don't Go Mad
by Juliette Grimm
Summary: A series of Splintered one-shots that have no timeline. Most are set in Wonderland, a few in the Real World. They range from short to long. I'm Team Morpheus so beware it's a great deal of that. Some are fluffy. I hope you like!
1. A Nether Promise

She was sitting on her bed. A pencil in hand but not drawing anything. Someone walked into the door. Her head snapped up and she dropped what rested in her hand.

"M-Morpheus!" She stared at his face. His smirking, smug, beautiful face.

"My name.." He drawled, took three steps towards her and then said, " Say it again, beauty."

A blush heated her face and she shook her head, "I've fell for that one already."

He walked towards her again and caressed her face. He closened to her his breath hitting her lips. "You want me to kiss you." He said.

She hesitantly shook her head and he smiled smugly before pressing his silk and tobacco like lips to hers.

Wonderland exploaded before her eyes and the kiss deepened.

When she opened her eyes and broke the kiss he was hovering above her.

"I will marry you one day Alyssa Gardner and when that day comes you will regret every fight you've put up as I show you the eternal bliss of Wonderland." And suddenly he was gone.

That sounded slightly odd. She shook her head and as if it had a mind of it's own (and it very well might) her pencil started to draw a hat-one with moth embelishments around the rim.


	2. Truth From A Kiss

"You, plum, are very cunning." I stood, hands placed on hips in front of Morpheus. I had his 'Hat of Tricking' on, a tattered moth eaten hat with a band of cattipilers around the brim. That name scared me a little but I decided to let it go, just once. I had stolen the hat on a dare from some intriging netherling, my first sucsess in our little games in a long while. The hat was warm and by the dark look in Morpheus's eyes looked good on me.

I was wearing black and white verticly striped tights a black laze skirt with a netted slip skirt,purple peticoat and a green peticoat. My feet had the pleasure of dressing up in white platform pumps with a little strap over them and red harts all over, some black lace peeked out from the shoe and a red corset was tightened over a dark blue top with side sleves. I had on fingerless lace gloves, one black one red and on my head was a little top hat, dark blue, it was placed over my unruly curls and had some fishnet coming out covering my left eye and the top of my nose. Around the hat's brim was a red ribbon that had odds and ends sticking out of it. I had placed Morpheus's hat over it but I took it off and the final look was positively mad.

"I like to think that." I said, placing the hat back on his purple and deep blue locks. He smirked and pressed me closer to him. We were on the balcony in my room.

"You are going to be a wonderful Queen." He tilted his head and his breath fanned out along my face. He leaned closer.

"I am...?" I smiled slightly. "No..." I shook my head as he came closer, he paused, a brow arched, "I'm going to be a positively mad Queen." I smirked and it didn't take Morpheus more than 1 milasecond to smash his lips to my own.

Our wings were out, encasing us in our own paridise, my legs wrapped themselfs around his waist as we flew up, still locked in eternal kisses. It tasted sweeter than my ones before. A funny taste. When his lips unglued themselfs from my own he smirked. I licked my lips at the weird taste. Then I swallowed deeply. Hell I hate his hottness sometimes.

Most times.

"I've got you pinned." He said crypticly. He smiled as if he won the lottery, which raised sucspicions.

"No." I started to shake and swerve violently. He reached a silky hand out to grab hold of me-to ensure I didn't land on the ground, we were above a empty valley, the Ocean of Tears prehaps so the fall would hurt.

When I stopped I wrenched free of his cold grip, My wings flapped angrily, "What is it!? What did you-" I Paused remembering the uncharacteristic taste of his lips, "What did you put on your lips?!" Our moment had went from sweet to angry at his trick.

"Tell me You Love Me and I'll tell you what evil thing I've done this time." He said smoothly.

I gasped at him, "No way in hell!" He smiled even wider which made me even more suspicious, "What!? What!?"

"Nothing, Luv." He shook it off and lead me down to a tree branch. This tree was encased in curtains of drooping purple willow strings. They sparkled and we sat up on a high branch my arms crossed stubbornly as Morpheus pulled me so my head laid on his chest.

I struggled to get free but his arms tightened slowly around me.

"Tell me you Don't Love Me, then." His voice was carefree, a smooth, quiet, sleepy, happiness.

I smiled in delight-but then something must be up either way I tried it, "I don't lo-" I shook again but Morpheus kept me steady. "Think, luv." He whispered in my ear, as shivers raked down my body, it clicked.

"Truth." I whispered, "You dirty Bastered!" He put the essense of the True Flower on his lips so when he kissed me I would lick my lips.

"Hush, luv." He said again, smugly. "I had to take it too."

Ooh. Jackpot. No lies. Morpheus doesn't have his number one wepon.

I beamed, "What makes you go mad?" I said gleefully.

His hold on me tightened, "You, Plum." He didn't shake.

I blushed. "Oh.." It was quiet and awkward.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" He asked, his voice taunting.

"N-" I shook, "Yes." I sounded defeated.

"Do you like cars?" I had to make sure he took it too, or else he'll be dead tonight.

"Ye-" He violently jerked back and forth, "No." He sounded sad. So he had taken it. But I made a slight fool of him and he wanted payback. I could tell by the way he leaned his chin on my shoulder. It was taunting and I hate him for it. "Are you a virgin?"

I smiled. "No." That would give him a rude awakening. I had ended up doing it with Jeb after all. Now-I half regreted it.

"With your mortal knight?" It was a dangerous voice he used, one that made me fear for Jeb's life.

"Hey, it was only one time. You don't see me killing Ivory!" I turned in his arms and stared at his face.

"That..." He trailed, "Is because you would then be a horrid diplomat."

I turned back to face Wonderland's sky. It was dark now, the stars were out in crystal clear glory.

"Either way." I shrugged. " Let's end this game." I nuzzled and snuggled down in his arms. "I'm tired."

"Yes." I could feel him speak, his chest vibrating. Suddenly he began to sing, _"Little blossom in many shades; here we are this very day. I love you, you break me free, you love me as I see. And here right now you are my Queen." _

Another song from him. Soon there will be too many. Too many that make me smile.

A Chessire Smile


	3. Whatever Master

"Don't forget, Luv." He reached out and latched one vice onto my wrist spinning me gracefully into his arms. I looked up.

"Forget?" I said in a disbelieving tone, "Me!? No!? What am I not forgetting? I forget!"

He chuckled and brough me closer to him. He leaned down and whispered, "You may be the Queen but I am the King."

I shivered and whispered tauntingly back, "Is that a threat, Darling!?"

He picked me up and my legs imidiently wrapped themselfs around his waist. I knew he wouldn't let me fall but I don't need my wings out to fall that far, it's really quick, but it'd still hurt considering we're in the Forest of Endevers and the nettle-stinging or otherwise, hurt like a bitch.

He pulled me closer to him so our noses touched and suddenly I felt small compaired to him. "It isn't a threat, Blossom." He tilted his head so he was face to faze with my ear, "It's a warning." His wings spread out and he lurched us into the air. I shifted so I was in bridal posision (I'm not thinking about the way that name is posed. We are not married. I told Morpheus I'd date him as long as I could go back and say clearly to Jeb we are not together [not me and Morpheus, me and Jeb aren't together] He's agreed, practically high on happiness-which makes me feel good and bad at the same time).

"Come on, Morpheus! I'll let you pick your nickname for a week! I'll call you Wise One or somthing." He wasn't letting go, he knew I would just fly, no he was heading straight towards a lake and I knew he was going to dip me in-for a long time-unless he got something out of it.

He stopped, "Really?" His voice was smooth and curious.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure. Just don't be mean to me!" I pouted and crossed my arms childishly, then I winked.

"Call me, Master. For today until next whatever day it is in a week." Crap! The time thing! And there was no way I was calling him Master.

Expecially in front of anyone.

But I wasn't going to spend the next hour unconcious from lack of oxogyn-that would make him feel bad though, but it wasn't worth the risk.

"Fine!" I amended. "Whatever, Master."

"Vow it." He smirked, knowing he had me cornered.

"I vow on my life magic to call you Master until next, Thursday." I said in a snooty voice.

He spun around and flew us back to the Red Castle. I knew I had my own wings, he knew I had my own wings. But he was in such a good mood-with me in his arms. I want it to last.

We touched down on his balcony. He let me slide down gracefully. I was wearing a black lacce tea dress that went to my knees at the front and just touched the ground at the back. Under that was yellow and blue striped tights. My feet were in blue pumps that were decorated with the ocean waves at the edges. I had my hair in a loose ponytail, wist flying out and to complete the look a orange and blue striped corset.

I crossed my arms. " Night then." Only he would drop himself off and expect his girlfriend to fly to her room alone-I didn't mind of course but still.

"Night what-?" He put a mocking hand to his ear.

I glared and resisted the urge to throw him off the balcony (a feat I can do I learned if I'm mad enough) "Night, Master." I grumbled.

"Ooh-! Say that again, I couldn't hear you!" He feinged a confused look.

I spread my wings out and flapped away so I was off the balcony.

"No!" I put my hands on my his and gave him a dirty look.

"Fine then." He said, then his eyes took me in. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how stunning you look, today."

"Don't I look good other days too?" I demanded.

"Yes but not as.." His toung flickered out and licked his bottom lip, "Delicious as you look today."

I began to fly off, "Whatever Master."


	4. The Queen's Proposal

I was sitting on my thrown, Rabbid and Chessie beside me, the Netherlings of the Red court in their spots. The only thing missing was my King. I had seen him this morning when he came and woken me up.

Until he barged in the room.

Today he had decided my outfit. A strapless red, thigh-high tress with all boot, striped stockings sticking out the top of them. My hair was bunched up messily on top of my head and my gloves were made of lace hearts, they were black and reached my elbow. I had on a black lace over coat, it was made of thick straps and flared to the ground, then a thick white and black checkered sash was tied at my waist.

He walked straight up to me, a purpose in his steps, he had on a vest and a dashing top hat, a Queen Of Hearts playing card sticking out of the rubbon tied around the brim. He smelled strongly of Hookah smoke and then he was in front of me, kissing me.

Basically in front of everybody-I mean I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it-because holy HELL I did but honest to god, what is he drunk?

He pulled back from me and winked, "Hello, Luv."

"H-Hi, Morpheus." I bit my lip my face scrunched up. But he just smiled and walked over to his thrown, sitting on it lazily.

And then, the Netherlings were cheering and dancing and jumping around.

"Rabbid?" I mumbled.

"Alyssa Lady, Yes'm?" He stuttered, fumbling his way to my side.

"What are they celebrating?" I asked, my lips corked.

"Marriage, Yours, Alyssa Lady...Marriage Yours." He cheered and then fumbled off to join the crowd.

I spun around to face Morpheus, "ARE WE MARRIED!?"

Morpheus, chuckled, "No silly little luv. Just engaged."

"WHAT!?" I screeched, standing up aruptly.

"Tell me, Blossom are you truly angry at me?" He drawled, winking. "A kiss between a two in public, means an engagement."

"You had no right! NO RIGHT!" I screamed.

"In Wonderland, everyone has right." He smiled at me. "But if you don't want to get married just say the words."

"I JUST WANTED MY ENGAGMENT TO BE A SMIDGE NORMAL!" I walked through the crowd of Netherlings who had ignored my outburst and ran up to my room.

I opened the door and locked myself in, I locked the balcony doors, covered my mirror and sat on my bed, willing the tears to come, but they didn't.

A small knock on my balcony doors snapped my head up. Through the panes of glass I could see Morpheus, in a more regal purple suit and a top hat that seemed erily familiar.

It had been around four hours, I suppose the Red Court thought I was celebrating with Morpheus up in my room.

I stormed over and flung open the door. "Yes?" I crossed my arms.

"Come on, Little Berry, don't be mad at me." He smiled, almost pleadingly. "I'll make it up to you, follow me."

His wings were out, and so were mine as I followed him through the Wonderland sky.

When we stopped we were in a small medow with blue grass and a lake filled with light purple water.

A red blanket was splaid out on the odd grass and Morpheus motioned for me to sit down. I did, glaring up on him.

He winked at me before preducing a bottle of, as I read the lable, Mothra Voldka.

He poured me and him a shot and we both downed it. Then he smiled grabbed my hands and stood us up.

Before he got down on one knee.

"Alyssa Garder, you are the most amazing women I have ever knownm the most esquisitly mad and enticing creature I have laid eyes on. You are the best of both worlds, an amazing Queen and a caring friend. Little Blossom will you marry me?" He held out a black righ with a dimond in the middle.

I grabbed it and nodded, "YES!" Before I plunged it on my ring finger and toppled him over, kissing him. "Thank." One kiss, "You." Two kiss, "So." Three kiss, "Much." Four kiss.

He knew this was important to me, I beamed again at the thought.

He smiled and kissed me long and hard, before breaking free and saying slyly. "If this is what happens when I propose to you, I'll be proposing things more often."

I kissed him again before he flipped us around, broke free and kissed my cheek, "This means you are one step closer to being officially mine."

I put a hand on his chest and said the words I didn't know were true until I spoke them, "I was yours a long long time ago."


	5. Why I Live

"Morpheus?" I turn around in his arms to face him. We were sitting on a tall chair by the grand fire place, the heat radiating, almost too hot. I sat on his laps, his arms chaining me too him.

"Yes, Luv?" He didn't look at me, he just stared into the fire, the flames flickering in his eyes.

I thought about the prophecy. " We have to have a kid."

His head snapped up, "Why Luv." A worried echo in his tone.

"We just have to." I vowed not to tell. So I can not.

"Oh. Do we now? And why is that?" He sounded positivley sly and excited.

"We need and heir." I said offhandedly.

He smirked smugly. " I think that's just and excuse to get me in bed with you, Luv. But just say the word."

"Shut up." I growled and he laughed before complying.

I reached down on the floor and grabbed the All in one copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. I flipped it open to a random page near the back. It showed a poem, Alice Pleasence Lindell. Was the acrostic. The original Alice's middle name was Pleasence. "Stranged that I lived there. " I had said it outloud.

Morpheus looked at my page and say the poem.

"No, Luv. That is a matter of fate. Another way to tie you to Wonderland." Morpeus smiled at me.

I turned and pecked him on the lips, " I have around fivethousand reasons I'm tied to Wonderland, and half of those are based around you.."

He laughed slowly and pulled me even closer if possible-"I have tenthousand reasons, all of them based on you, as to why I live."

I smiled, "I have 20 thousand reasons all of them Morpheus-oriented as to why I live." I shot back.

He turned me around and stamped his lips into mine.

And the chair was cramped, the heat was overbearing, the book spine was digging painfully into my stomach, but his lips were on mine.

Make that 20 thousand and one.


	6. I'll show You

I flapped away in an angry haze. Morpheus-as it seems had tricked me again. This time so I had to drink Tum Tum juice-which never ended up well.

I tried to give him a lap dance-in front of the Royal Court.

It was embarrassing and frusturating-but the worst this is that he didn't say sorry-he said he liked me like this, it showed everyone a part of my madness I wouldn't usually show.

There's a reason I didn't show this side of me, it's like a strip show on steriods.

Suddenly a cool hand landed gently on my wings. I spun around and found him staring at me intently.

"What's wrong with you!" I couldn't not say it. It cut through my mouth and slapped him across the face.

He looked taken aback (and I took pride in acomplishing this feat) for a moment before he smiled and said ever so crypticly, "Everything and Nothing My Luv."

I groaned in frustraition. He smirked and grasped my wrist before floating down to the ground and pressing my back up against a tree. My breath hitched at our close proximity.

"Are you really mad at what I've done, Blossom? Or that you did something so expicit?" He hummed.

_I'm Mad At What I've Done. _"I'm mad at you." Lie, but like hell I'm telling him that.

He picked me up so my legs wrapped instinctivley around his waist. He leaned even closer to me if possible and as he spoke his lips tickled my own, teasing me, making me hate him even more.

"We all know that isn't true, Flower." His hands started at my waist and his fingers graced their way up to my neck, causing me to breath heavily. His lips kissed my jawline as he spoke, " You know you love me."

I gave my head a tiny shake.

"Then let me change your mind." He stamped his lips to mine, forever imprinting them to mine. It wasn't like my other kisses with him. This one was determined and hungry.

I thought about the man in front of me.

Yeah, I guess I loved him.

But that alone frustuated me.

He started to push me flush against him and I blushed at the close proximity.

He broke free, leaving me wanting more, a lot more.

"Their is no reason to be hesitant with me, Luv. I've been waiting for you for a thousand years." I stared at the sincirety in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I murmmered. He nodded.

"I'll Show You." And that's when he kissed me again.


	7. A Final Decision-Part 1

"M-Morpheus!?" I pulled away from Jeb and his lips. We were standing in a clearing in a forest so mundane it was almost disgusting-no. I love mundane. I chose this life.

"Alyssa." My name on his lips sounded cold and dangerous. I looked at him. At his eyes. At him again. And then barried deep in his eyes was a sorrowness so sad in echoed around in my heart.

"Morpheus." I repeated for some reason unbelievingly sad.

Jeb jumped in front of me agitatingly, "Hands off bug boy." He growled.

Morpheus's eyes snapped from me to Jeb. A cold determination settled in him as he began to walk towards us, "You need a new insult, I'm beganing to grow fond of the present ones, Mortal Knight."

"Same to you. Mortal Knight is somewhat a complement." Jeb snarled. Well he was right but it just gave Morpheus an oppening. Jeb wouldn't know this of course. He probably thought it would sting. But not much stung Morpheus.

"Ahh...yes. In the world where you belong I suppose it would be a rather-charming thing to say." Morpheus drawled, " But where me and Alyssa dear are from it is rather like calling you...what's the word-weak?" Morpheus's smug tone caused Jeb to snap and lunge at him. They hit the ground in a echoing thud.

They tumbled around as I watched them. Wide eyes stuck with a glare. "Enough!" I roared. Anger bubbled over inside me and I couldn't stop what happened next.

The roots from a nearby oak tree sprang out of the ground and grasped at the boys, pulling them apart and tangling around each of them. The roots held tighter and tighter until theyalmost couldn't breath.

At my request the tree's roots pulled them upright. Both of the men stared at me in shoke. But in different ways. Morpheus looked like I had done exactly the right way and Jeb looked terrified and in absolute disbelieving shock that I'd done that. "I've had absolutley enough of you two. I know that it's because you both have-feelings for me. And I know it's because I don't know who I want-really." I looked at Jeb sadly, "Look, I know I chose you and normal but I can't stop _Wonderland_. I can't stop _him_. I can't stop myself from belonging there. It's in my blood. Both my parents have had ties with Wonderland-I'm more of a Netherling than anyone before me was. The male line was always unaware and had no real ties but my fathers childhood was in Wonderland with-_The Twid Sisters. _I can't do this anymore." I shook my head at Morpheus whose smile was growing at a rapid paise. "So this is it. I'm going to go back-as the Red Queen and rule. But I don't think I'm doing it with either one of you."

And then I left them. Shocked, tied up and speechless.


End file.
